winxversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tabby's Winxverse Timeline
Tabby's Winxverse Timeline '''is the official order of events that take place within her version of the canonical winxverse, including several fanfictions and actual canon events both. It begins with the creation of the Magic Dimension and expands past the graduation of the children of the original Winx Club. There are three periods of time- PM (pre-magic), AT (ancient times), and MT (modern times). PM counts backwards to 0, while AT and MT count forward, with the numbers just defaulting back to 0 after AT is finished. Years in MT also have their Earth year counterparts. Pre-Magic (mainly covered in "The Dragon and the Demon") '''Unknown Date: '''The universe is formed by the Great Dragon (the god of creation) when he is born from fire. With him, the opposite power and brother god known as the Shadow Phoenix (god of destruction) is born.hers. *The planets in the universe are: Domino, Solaria, Eraklyon, Linphea, Melody, Zenith, Magix, Andros, Isis, Popularis, Callisto, Cosmosia, Whisperia, Realix, Obsidian, Delona, Adquistes, Romula, Aulaeum, Elysium, Earth, Downland, Serenia, Espero, Hoggar, Oppositus, Megatess, Ohm, Golden Kingdom, Tir Nan Og, Pyros, Wildlands, Outcastus, Illusis, Apis, Maris, Graynor, Oblivion, Antar, Romulea, Infinite Ocean, Omega, and 8 others. '''Unknown Date: '''The two gods fight. The Great Dragon manages to win by hitting the Shadow over the head with his firey tail. '''Unknown Date: '''Weak, the Shadow Phoenix uses his power to build a grand realm for himself where he can recover. He names it Shadowhaunt. He uses his powers to hide it from the Great Dragon. '''Unknown Date: '''The Great Dragon populates the universe with living, mortal creatures. '''Year 60: '''Lord Argulus Phobos Darkar is born on Isis '''Year 30: Argulus''' sets out to explore the universe. 'Year 29: '''While exploring Andros, Argulus comes across a mysterious door, which leads to Shadowhaunt. Wandering into it, he comes face to face with the Shadow Phoenix, who managed to merge with Argulus and use him as a corporeal body. In this form, he is vulnerable to certain human problems such as injury, but is still immortal. '''Year 20: '''A baby is found in the gardens of Light Rock. She is adopted by the Lord of the Knights (who is the head of Light Rock) and named Belladonne, for the plants that she was found near. '''Year 13: '''Princess Arcadia de Graaf of Domino's fire clan is born. *Domino is divided into four clans, each representing a certain element. Each has a royal family of it's own, but fire is the one that overall rules each of the four. '''Year 11: '''Gantlos of Earth is born. '''Year 10: '''Nine year old Lysslis is placed in the care of the monks of Light Rock by her parents, so that she can learn to be a healer. Almost immediately, she is befriended by Belladonne. '''Year 8: '''Prince Ogron Marak of Domino's water clan is born. '''Year 6: '''Anagan of Earth is born. '''Year 4: '''A sixteen year old scholar known as Tharma comes to Light Rock to study the ways of the Great Dragon's priests and priestesses, such as Belladonne. She is soon absorbed into the friendship between Belladonne and Lysslis, making it a group of three. '''Year 2: '''Lysslis and Tharma decide to become priestesses themselves after the Great Dragon visits them in their sleep and tells them that it is his will for them. '''Year 0: '''Belladonne is made High Priestess- the youngest high priestess ever- due to her connection to the Great Dragon himself. Also in this year, Duman of Earth is born. Ancient Times '''Year 0: '''Belladonne, Lysslis, and Tharma are blessed and granted access to the Great Dragon's power. They figure out how to channel it and use it to make small alterations to the universe- Belladonne controlling fire, Lysslis controlling light, and Tharma controlling wind. They begin to teach others at the Light Rock how to use this power, called "magic." '''Year 3: '''The Shadow Phoenix, still in the body of Darkar, comes to Light Rock. He is met by Belladonne, who does not recognize him as the Shadow Phoenix. The Shadow, who has gained his strength back, decided to make Belladonne fall into evil as revenge on the Great Dragon. He begins to alter Belladonne's mind with his powers, but she senses him and throws up her own shield. Despite her immense power, she can't fully compete with the rage of a god, and while she is mainly the same, she develoups a lust for power. She expels Darkar from Light Haven, knowing now who he truly is. '''Year 3-4: '''Belladonne becomes increasingly unhappy with her position as high priestess and decides that she herself wants to attain godhood. She convinces Lysslis and Tharma that it is only natural, and they agree to help her. '''Year 5: '''The three priestesses pray for days at the main alter, begging for godhood and to marry the Dragon as sisters. On the fifth day, he comes to them in their dreams and refuses their request. When they begged further, growing angry, he cut off their access to their natural powers. When they wake, Belladonne summons Darkar to her, demanding that he give her powers. He complies, taking her and her friends to Solaria, where the Starlight Well exists. *Starlight is the only non-intelligent thing that can grant one powers. Otherwise, powers must come from the Great Dragon or the Shadow Phoenix (who at this point was still weak). '''Year 6: '''Belladonne, Lysslis, and Tharma drop the title "priestess" and instead begin to call themselves "witches." They begin to terrorize the universe. Their first target is Light Haven, but the combined magic of their old friends keeps the monastery safe. They turn to destroying cities and towns across the universe. Pleased with them, the Shadow Phoenix grants them immortality and the godhood they craved. They become the gods of the opposite that they initially controlled, Belladonne being the goddess of ice, Lysslis being darkness, and Tharma being storms. '''Year 7: '''Up against four gods who are terrorizing the universe, but unable to stop them due to a lack of physical form, the Great Dragon visits Princess Arcadia of Domino in her dreams. Arcadia, a pious and charismatic woman, is asked to become the vessel for the Dragon. She agrees. *When the Shadow possessed Darkar, his soul was snuffed out and his body became the permanent vessel for the Dragon. To prevent annhilating Arcadia's soul, the Dragon chooses to become dormant. His entire power exists in Arcadia, but he only truly possesses her in moments of great need. Her body will also die at a normal time and he will pass on to her firstborn child (and the child to their first child and so on), but she and all holders of the Dragon's Flame would be rewarded by living forever in a spirit form. Also in this year, the witches find a spark of the Dragon's power that had broken off when he was absorbed into Arcadia. As the witches are unable to use this spark themselves, Darkar mixes it with his own power, and the witches shape the spark into a boy, who they name Valtor. They begin to train him to be one of the greatest wizards (their male term for witch) in the universe. '''Year 8: '''Having learned to use the Dragon's Flame- which granted her wings as well as magic- Arcadia dubs herself a "fairy" to distinguish from the term "witch," which the magical followers of Belladonne, Lysslis, and Tharma call themselves. *Arcadia's basic fairy form has her hair in a bouffant style. She has blue tights on, blue wings, and a blue leotard with 3/4 sleeves that end in petal-like ruffles. Sapphires are stuck onto her arms and forehead. She confronts the witches in the realm of Obsidian. With the power of the Dragon, she manages to kill their mortal forms and severely weaken their godly forms, locking them in a now-destroyed Obsidian with a powerful spell. Before she does, however, Lysslis manages to use a similar spell on Valtor, almost completely freezing him in time and suspending his needs until the day that the three witches are freed. As he isn't completely suspended, he still ages three years for every 100 years that he is under the influence of the spell. '''Year 9: '''Arcadia starts a literal witch hunt, tracking down and killing or banishing any witch on the planet of Domino. '''Year 10: '''Ogron is found to be a follower of the Ancestresses (as Belladonne, Lysslis, and Tharma are beginning to be known as) and is banished from Domino. He goes to live the rest of his life on Earth. '''Year 11: '''Arcadia has a daughter, Princess Liessa de Graaf of Domino, who becomes the new vessel of the Great Dragon. As a gift to the new princess and new vessel of the Dragon Flame, the greatest magic users in all of Domino gather to create a book that tells the future- the Book of Fate. '''Year 12: '''Ogron meets Anagan, Duman, and Gantlos, all followers of the Ancestresses. They decide to avenge their goddesses for their destruction by annhilating all fairies, starting with those on Earth. Sealing their pact with their magic, they create a black circle that links the four to each other. '''Year 14: '''Arcadia writes ''The Tome of All Powers Known, in which she details her adventures, the spells she has used, and the spells used by the witches. She intends for it to be purely for scholarly interest and not for practical use. '''Year 16: '''A fairy named Rosette of Earth goes missing, much to the worry of her fellow Terrestrial Fairies. Soon, other fairies go missing as well. The current queen of Earth, Isa, makes a deal with the much more powerful Queen Alalia of Tir Nan Og- giving Alalia queenship of Earth as well as Tir Nan Og in exchange for protection. '''Year 17: '''The fairy kidnappers reveal themselves. They are the Wizards of the Black Circle. Almost as a joke, the Wizards lock the realm of Tir Nan Og, allowing people to enter, but not to leave unless they have a key (known as a White Circle). They then destroy all the keys- or so they think, as they accidentally miss one. They also kill Alalia and her entire family. The fairies of Earth begin to hide and live in secret, the most secret of all being Isa and her children. When the Wizards find a fairy, they send her to Tir Nan Og after painfully removing her wings. '''Year 20: '''Isa leaves her hiding place after hearing that one of her best friends has gone missing. She magically contacts Arcadia, now queen of Domino, asking for her assistance in defeating the Wizards. Just as she ends the contact, the Wizards capture her, pull off her wings, and kill her. '''Year 21: '''After much preparation, Arcadia goes to Earth to try and stop the Wizards. However, without the power of the Great Dragon, they manage to defeat her and kill her. '''Year 22: '''In her spirit form, Arcadia goes to her friends and former handmaidens Affery, Melena, and Verdi and attempts to grant them some of her power so they can help defeat the Wizards. She fails and ends up turning them into spirits similar to what she is, only less lifelike. They become godlike beings known as the Ether Fairies, each able to grant living fairies special powers once every hundred years. Their solus are connected to Earth, so they cannot leave that planet. *Affery, who was the fairy of words, grants the power of wisdom; Verdi, the fairy of love, grants the power of heart; Melena, who had been the fairy of life, grants the power of darkness. '''Year 48: '''The Cloudtower School for Witches is formed on Magix by a witch known as Callinesia Greyfin of Whisperia, the one of the only three or four realms that still predominantly consisted of witches (the others being Obsidian and Oblivion. The realm of Romula is evenly divided between witches and fairies). '''Year 76: '''The Oskuria College for Wizards opens as a male version of Cloudtower. It is founded and led by the wizard Oskuria of Hoggar. '''Year 95: '''The Alfea College for Women Fairies opens in Magix by Lyri Faragonda of Domino. *Faragonda's last name eventually became the title for the headmistress of the school. '''Year 103: '''Damien School for Male Fairies is opened by Carter Damien of Romula on the realm of Domino. '''Year 110: '''A good witch from Solaria named Synne creates the ultimate weapon out of starlight. The weapon is easily disguised as a piece of jewelry, but can be wielded as either a sword or sceptre. She gives it to the current Queen of Solaria, Stella, who wears it as a ring. She names it the Sceptre Ring of Solaria, and it is passed down through generations of royalty, retaining the name even in sword form. '''Year 124: '''A male fairy by the name of Jensen Malacoy starts a social revolution when he shames fairies for forgetting the religious basis of their powers and using them for purposes besides sacred duties and worship. He and many other fairies break away from the mainstream and begin to call themselves paladins, different from fairies in that they only use their powers to help others or worship the Great Dragon. '''Year 126: '''Jensen creates his own school, the Malacoy Paladin Academy. '''Year 263: '''Pippa DuFour is born on Espero. She turns out to be immortalica, someone born immortal and invulnerable naturally. *Immortalica are rare. They cannot die no matter what, but they also have very little power compared to others- if someone with no power was a 0, average was a 5, and god-like was a 10, immortalica are 1s and 2s. '''Year 279: '''Pippa starts at Alfea as a Spells major, pursing her passion despite her lack of power. '''Year 285: '''Pippa graduates from Alfea and is immediately hired to teach History and Etiquette. She also has one small Spells class. '''Year 347: '''The amount of fairies on Earth has dropped so much that, combined with the fact that the non-magical people of Earth no longer remember that there were ever fairies on that planet, it is no longer considered a magical planet. '''Year 369: '''Another religious revolution comes to front, led by Abernathy Lee of Popularis. The basis of this movement was that the Great Dragon never intended for males to use magic, as when he granted it personally, he always gave it to females. This movement is more popular than the paladin movement, although many males still choose to use magic. '''Year 376: '''Due to the lack of new men interested in studying magic, the Damien School for Male Fairies closes. '''Year 404: '''A universal war breaks out between realms over a trade issue caused by religious differences, with Domino at the center. Domino, which still banished witches and wizards, refused to trade with Whisperia, Obsidian, Oblivion, and Romula in a time of great famine almost everywhere but Domino, and the rest of the universe took sides. '''Year 413: '''The war finally ends with the Treaty of Magix, stating that religion and magic would be considered separate except in the case of the paladins. Besides appeasing the three and a half predominantly witch realms, this freed people to study the type of magic they wanted to without worrying about allying themselves with one god or another. '''Year 431: '''The Redfountain School for Heroics and Bravery is founded by Mich Nolan of Isis on the planet of Magix to train young men in military strategy, fighting, and psychic powers. Basic wizardry is also taught. '''Year 506: '''All three schools in Magix open vaults in which concerned people can send their magical items for safe keeping at the small price of allowing students to study them. Cloudtower opens a practical book vault (with spells and records of every fairy and witch in the universe. Alfea opens a scholarly book vault (for books that only hold scholarly interest), and Redfountain opens a treasure vault. There is an influx of new books and materials, resulting in Alfea getting ''The Tome of All Powers Known, ''among other powerful books. On top of this, each school is granted a piece of the Codex, the key to the realm of Realix. '''Year 576: '''Diarmuid Saladin is born in Delona. '''Year 580: '''The Magix Triumvirate is formed between Redfountain, Cloudtower, and Alfea. *The Magix Triumvirate is effectively the Ivy League of magic schools. This year is also considered the last year in the AT time period. Modern Times Year 0/1932 '''February 23: '''Bartleby Daae is born on Zenith. Year 3/1935 '''October 31: '''Poesia Faraday of Romula is born. '''November 1: '''Hagen Draugwulf of Hoggar is born. '''November 4: '''The parents of Poesia and Hagen arrange a marriage between the two for when they turn eighteen. Year 4/1936 '''June 23: '''Alyxa Griffin of Whisperia is born. Year 12/1944 '''July 1: '''Diarmuid starts at Redfountain School as a Wizardry major, due to being rejected from the Oskuria College. Year 13/1945 '''March 17: '''Bette Sylphia of Maris is born. Year 15/1947 '''June 30: '''Diarmuid graduates from Redfountain and immediately becomes a Scholar of Magic in the Delonian court. Year 16/1948 '''February 27: '''Princess Mariam de Graaf of Domino's fire clan is born. She becomes the newest vessel for the Great Dragon. '''July 1: '''Bartleby starts as a History major at Oskuria College. Year 18/1950 '''July 1: '''The Zenith Institute of Technology opens. Year 19/1951 '''June 30: '''Bartleby graduates from Oskuria College. '''July 1: '''Alyxa and Poesia both start at Cloudtower, where they are roommates both majoring in Education. Hagen starts at Redfountain as a Battle Strategy major. '''July 24: '''Hagen and Alyxa begin an affair, unbeknownst to Poesia. Year 21/1953 '''July 3: '''Prince Oritel Eriksen is born to Domino's air clan. '''November 2: '''Alyxa reveals to Poesia that she had had an affair with Hagen. '''November 3: '''The date of the wedding between Poesia and Hagen. Poesia shows up only to inform her parents of what happened. She does not approach Hagen or the alter. Year 22/1954 '''June 30: '''Alyxa and Poesia graduate from Cloudtower; Hagen graduates from Redfountain. '''July 1: '''Alyxa starts her new job as a teacher of Dark Spells at Cloudtower. Poesia, who could only get a job at Alfea, teaches Convergence at the fairy school. Hagen begins to attend graduate school at the Zenith Institute of Technology, studying Magirobotics. Year 26/1958 '''June 30: '''Hagen graduates with a PhD in Magirobotics and returns to Hoggar, where he begins work for the current king develouping a completely automated army. Year 29/1961 '''July 1: '''Bette enters Alfea as an Education major. Year 32/1964 '''July 1: '''Mariam starts at Alfea as a Political Science major. Year 33/1965 '''June 30: '''Bette graduates from Alfea. Year 35/1967 '''July 1: '''Beta Academy opens on Solaria, founded and run by Bette. Year 37/1969 '''July 1: '''Oritel starts at Redfountain as a Weaponry major. Year 39/1971 '''August 5: '''Mariam and Oritel are married, and Mariam ascends to the throne as Queen of Domino, with Oritel as her King Consort. *In Domino, the realm is either a kingdom or queendom depending on who holds the Great Dragon's power. The throne goes along with the vessel of the Great Dragon's marriage automatically. Year 40/1972 '''December 1: '''Tassatia Alalia, a distant relative of the ancient queen of Tir Nan Og named Alalia, is born in Illusis. Year 41/1973 '''September 3: '''Princess Dafne de Graaf of Domino's fire clan is born and becomes the next vessel of the Great Dragon. '''December 27: '''Lady Mandragora of Apis is born. Year 48/1980 'May 22: '''Twins Fable and Battle of Romula are born. *They are the illegitimate daughters of Poesia and Hagen. Year 54/1986 '''January 30: '''Princess Iselin Garnet of Whisperia is born. '''February 2: '''Twin Princes Nereus and Tritannus, both of Andros's Waters, are born. '''March 10: '''Darcy Bennet of Whisperia is born. '''July 29: '''Wendy "Stormy" Storm of Whisperia is born. '''October 1: '''Nabu of Andros is born. Year 55/1987 '''January 5: '''Tassatia is revealed to be a powerful prophetess, able to see the future and communicate with gods and spirits just by willing herself to. '''February 15: '''Timmy is born on Magix. '''March 20: '''Prince Sky Vande Casteele is born on Eraklyon. '''July 1: '''Tassatia starts at Alfea as a Magiphilosophy major. '''August 18: '''Stella Stacey is born in Eguskine, the capital city of Solaria. '''September 23: '''Brandon is born on Eraklyon. '''October 15: '''Riven is born on Whisperia '''December 2: '''Tassatia prophesizes that three Whisperian girls will grow up to be the ultimate, perfect vessels for the Ancestresses. Many people turn against her, believing that the Ancestresses will never break out of their prison of six hundred years. Year 56/1988 '''February 22: '''The current Faragonda, Zola, is suddenly strck ill. She retires early, and Poesia becomes the new Faragonda of Alfea. '''March 1: '''Flora Alvarez is born on Linphea. '''May 30: '''Hoe Musa is born on Melody '''June 8: '''Tecna Vanguard of Zenith is born. '''June 15: '''Princess Laylaisha of Andros's Lands is born '''July 1: '''Dafne starts at Alfea as a Political Science major. Mandragora, or Mandra as she is nicknamed, starts at Cloudtower as a Familiar Magic major. '''July 9: '''Dafne and Mandra meet while shopping in Magix and immediately become friends, despite the rivalry between Alfea and Cloudtower. '''September 17: '''Princess Mahinda of Solaria is born. '''November 1: '''Mandra double-dragon-dares Dafne to steal a book from the Alfea restricted vault. '''November 2: '''Dafne fulfills the dare by stealing ''The Tome of All Powers Known. '' '''November 3: '''Mandra and Dafne cast an unknown spell from the tome (unknown because while Dafne can read the language it is written in, she is not fluent and can't understand what the spell does). The spell ends up freeing the Ancestresses from Obsidian, and therefore freeing Valtor (who appears to be nineteen). The Ancestresses pretend to be bound as servants to Dafne and Mandra because they are very weak and need to bide their time before again trying to conquer the magical universe. Dafne and Mandra do not recognize them as the Ancestresses. '''November 3- November 30: '''Dafne and Mandra charge the Ancestresses with translating the spells in the tome. With the translated spells, the two learn all manners of forbidden magic, including how to steal power from others, how to place power in someone else, how to take over someone's mind, how to create zombie servants, how to summon the Army of Decay, and much more. They realize the spells are forbidden but don't necessarily care. '''December 1: '''Winter Break begins. Dafne goes home to Domino's palace with the tome, while Mandra takes the Ancestresses to her family's winter home, also on Domino. '''December 10: '''Princess Alexandria de Graaf is born to Domino's fire clan. '''December 21: '''Mandra, frustrated with the weakness of the Ancestresses, uses forbidden spells to rip the power from several of her servants and give it to the Ancestresses. They then break free of their servitude and demand that Mandra swear loyalty to them. Frightened, but giddy with their promises of power and glory, she does. '''December 22: '''The Ancestresses and Mandra go to Dafne, demanding that she also swear loyalty. Dafne refuses. Over the next few days, they threaten her family, her kingdom, and her school, but Dafne remains firm. '''December 31: '''The Ancestresses finally decide to take Dafne down with the rest of the universe, as she refuses to be intimidated. Year 57/1989 '''January 1: '''Threats are made against Domino from the Ancestresses. Mariam puts protective spells up around her realm. She knows nothing of Dafne's role in the release of the Ancestresses. Also on this date, the school term resumes and Dafne returns to Alfea. Mandragora does not return to Cloudtower. '''January 2: '''Desperate to try to stop the horrors she has unleashed, Dafne decides to try to unlock the ancient power of Sirenix. In a parallel to the event that started the mess, she sneaks into the restricted vault again and steals the Sirenix book. '''January 3: '''The Ancestresses find a freed Valtor, who is shocked to see his mothers withered and weakened. He joins their cause happily. '''January 9: '''The Ancestresses, Valtor, and Mandra break through the protective spells on Domino. '''January 10: '''Mariam and Oritel gather the best and brightest minds in the universe for a council. These end up being Poesia, Diarmuid, Hagen, Alyxa, Tassatia, Pippa, Erendor, and Bartleby. Oritel wants to bring Dafne in, as she is the current keeper of the Dragon's Flame, but Mariam insists that she is too young, despite Tassatia being less than a year older. The ten of them form the Company of Light. '''January 29: '''Dafne opens the Sirenix book, risking her powers to try to save the world. '''February 1: '''The Ancestresses call for surrender. When the Company of Light refuses, they declare full war on the entire universe '''February 2: '''While looking in Dafne's chambers for her favorite perfume (which Dafne had borrowed while on break), Mariam finds ''The Tome of All Powers Known. ''She realizes that Dafne played a role in the release of the Ancestresses, but to save her eldest daughter's life and reputation, she keeps the information a secret, not even telling her husband. She confiscates the tome and creates a believable lie as to how she got it- deciding to tell people that there was secretly another copy in the Palace Vault. '''February 3: '''Mariam, Alyxa, Bartleby, and Diarmuid get together to study the tome, looking for a way to bind the Ancestresses all over again. They can't find a way that would not involve Dafne, but they find several other spells that they believe could be used, including one that connects a spirit to a particular object. '''February 5: '''Dafne voyages to Andros, then Solaria, managing to get the gem of Self Confidence. She almost fails the trial set by the Shimmering Shells when the vision they show her is one of the people of Domino telling her she is a horrible princess. '''February 11: '''Dafne gets the gem of Empathy. '''February 19: '''Dafne skips school to complete the final Sirenix test on Domino and recieves the gem of Courage. She is almost caught by the royal guards, but manages to stay hidden. '''February 20: '''Dafne transforms into Sirenix for the first time. '''March 31: '''As an emergency plan, the Company of Light binds Bartleby's spirit to the Book of Fate in the Royal Library and Mariam's spirit to Oritel's sword, that way they would survive in spirit form even if the Company of Light lost. '''August 19: '''Princess Diaspro Aspora is born on Isis. '''September 9: '''The Battle of Hoggar takes place. The planet is nearly completely destroyed- most residents are killed, and the ones that are not are evacuated to nearby planets Antar and Romulea. The entire royal family falls, and the one surviving advisor decides Hagen should be the new king. '''September 16: '''Hagen's coronation is held on Domino, breaking thousands of years of traditions. '''October 29: '''The Dragon Festival is hosted on Solaria. During the Give and Take Ceremony, the Great Dragon speaks through Tassatia, ordering that Princess Mahinda be switched with the commoner girl named Stella. ''This story is told in "Give and Take ." 'October 30: '''Mahinda is secretly given to the Countess Cassandra by Queen Luna of Solaria. Cassandra renames Mahinda "Chimera" to hide her identity. Also on this day, Tassatia is assasinated by Mandra, as Mandra believed that she was the vessel of the Great Dragon. '''November 4: '''Mandra sneaks into the Palace of Domino and steals the tome. '''November 7: '''The Ancestresses and Mandra realize that the Dragon Flame resides in Dafne after reading the history of magic that Arcadia wrote in the beginning of the tome. '''November 26: '''Mandra and Valtor attempt to assasinate Dafne as she is shopping in Magix alone. With Mandra's reluctance to kill her friend and Dafne's manifestation of Sirenix, the attempt is unsuccessful. Mandra and Valtor report back to the Ancestresses that Dafne is a Sirenix fairy. '''November 28: '''After two days of searching, the Ancestresses find a spell that they use to curse Sirenix, so that one who uses it gets killed. The spell is not permanent and weans in time, but they suspect it will be enough to destroy Dafne. '''December 31: '''The Ancestresses launch a surprise attack on Domino. They converge their godly powers to throw a small city into a magical ice age that spreads across the realm rapidly, like a contagious disease. As it spreads, the people battle. Mariam hands Alexandria to Dafne and tells them to run. Unknowingly, the Ancestresses go after Dafne while Mandra and Valtor distract the Company of Light. When they catch up to Dafne, she attempts to defend herself with her Sirenix powers, unaware of the curse they placed on it. She ends up severely weakening them, like her ancestor Arcadia before her. They retreat, and Dafne uses her last few moments to execute a piece of forbidden magic that puts the Dragon's Flame into Alexandria. She then creates a portal to Earth and sends Alexandria through. As soon as this is done, Dafne's body dies. As she was a carrier of the Great Dragon, she becomes a spirit. The Ancestresses then catch up with Mandra, who is almost unconcious from pure exhausion. Valtor has already been captured and sent to Omega. The Ancestresses use the last of their power to transport everyone not yet dead to their home realm of Obsidian and turn them to stone. Before they do this, however, Mariam morphs her body into the shape of a gem on Oritel's sword and places her spirit inside the blade, hoping for a chance to rescue her people. However, Obsidian drains what remains of her powers. Year 58/1990 '''January 1: '''Michael Peters finds Alexandria in a fire, surrounded by a voice saying "Save her. Take care of her." He takes her home to his house and his wife, Vanessa. '''January 8: '''Vanessa nicknames Alexandria "Bloom," due to "the blooms in her cheeks." '''February 6: '''Princess Tressa Phaete of Andros's Waters is born. '''July 18: '''Alexandria is officially adopted by Mike and Vanessa under the name "Bloom Annessa Peters." Year 59/1991 '''June 17: '''Princess Galatea Madrigal of Melody is born. Year 60/1992 '''April 19: '''Bloom manifests her powers by turning her small white kitten pink. Vanessa is extremely freaked out, not knowing what happened to the cat. '''June 9: '''Roxanna "Roxy" Klaus of Earth is born to Rick and Morgana Klaus. '''November 15: '''Princess Crystal Toph of Linphea is born. Year 60/1994 '''December 10: '''Bloom has her first ballet lesson. Year 61/1995 '''May 12: '''Morgana Klaus, the last decendent of Isa besides Roxy, is captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle and sent to Tir Nan Og. Year 65/1997 '''March 1: '''Miele Alvarez is born on Linphea Year 66/1998 '''Multiple Dates: '''Bloom manifests her powers (though she doesn't realize it), by occasionally astral projecting herself into the palace of Andros's Land in moments of great focus and concentration. This continues until Year 68/2000. ''Seen in "You Were My Best Friend ." Year 70/2002 'July 1: '''Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all start at Cloud Tower as Natural Science majors. Year 71/2003 '''July 1: '''Stella starts at Alfea as a Political Science major. Riven, Sky, Timmy, and Brandon all start at Redfountain. Year 72/2004 '''March 24: '''Stella is expelled from Alfea for unsupervised spells and blowing up the Potionology lab. '''June 27: '''Princess Varanda of Callisto, Stella's best friend, decides not to attend Alfea. ''Seen in "The Completely True Story of Varanda of Callisto ." 'June 29: '''On the first day of her summer vacation, Bloom bikes to the park where she sees Stella and Knut fighting and intervenes. Though it is not the first time she manifests her powers, it is the first time she is concious of it. '''June 30: '''Bloom and Stella plead with Mike and Vanessa to let Bloom go to Alfea. They end up defending the Peters' apartment along with Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Riven. '''July 1: '''Bloom starts at Alfea under the alias "Varanda of Callisto." Musa starts in a Performing Arts major, Flora in a Botany major, and Tecna as a Magitechnology major. Stella is also readmitted. The five of them go into Magix to eat, and Bloom is attacked by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy- the Trix Coven. Also on this day, Mirta and Lucy start at Cloud Tower. '''July 2: '''Early that morning, Bloom is exposed. Later, she goes to her first Metamorphasymbiosis class, where she learns that she is already behind compared to the rest of the class. '''July 3: '''Faragonda announces the Back to School dance.While at the dance, the Trix Coven breaks into Alfea, curses gifts from the Redfountain boys, who are guests at the dance, and attempts to steal the Sceptre Ring of Solaria. Bloom transforms for the first time and fights them, but loses. However, the Ring remains safe due to a precautionary spell Flora placed on it. '''July 5: '''Palladium takes his Potionology class on a field trip to the Black Mud Swamp. By coincidence, the Redfountain boys, on a field mission, crash down nearby due to sabotage from the witches of Cloudtower. '''July 18: '''The Trix send Stella a fake note, posing as Brandon (posing as Prince Sky). The Trix then capture her, and Darcy disguses herself as Stella so she can infiltrate Alfea and find the Sceptre Ring. '''July 19: '''Bloom trades the Sceptre Ring for Stella's safety. '''July 23: '''The Winx Club breaks into Cloudtower to retrieve the Ring. They are almost killed, but are led to safety by Dafne. '''July 24: '''As punishment for breaking into Cloudtower and sneaking out, the Winx Club's powers are revoked. '''July 31: '''The majority of Alfea students are taken on a field trip to a concert. As punishment for leaving the school the week before, the Winx Club is forced to stay behind and clean the entire school. While doing this, the Trix break in, and the Specialists and Winx are forced to help catch them without help from their powers. '''September 11: '''The Day of the Rose. Dafne's spirit form attempts to contact Bloom. '''September 24: '''In a huge fight with the Trix, Bloom unleashes a blast that destroys part of Magix City and alerts the Trix Coven to the fact that she is the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. Year 73/2005 '''July 1: '''Aisha starts at Alfea, majoring in Magical Physical Therapy '''December 22: '''Melody invades Aulaeum, trying to get the realm's secret performance magic. Year 74/2006 '''July 1: '''Galatea starts at Alfea, majoring in Classical Music.Clarice starts at Alfea majoring in Magiarchitecture. *Clarice ends up failing the year and is a freshman again in the next year. Year 75/2007 '''March 18: '''After years of tension on Linphea due to the traditionalists and Sage resisting modern technology, a revolution starts, led by a large and prominent family. *Crystal of Linphea is the eldest of the family's twelve children. '''April 23: '''The Linphean revolution ends in record time, replacing the pacifistic democratic council with a monarchy. '''June 27: '''Bette meets with Poesia about the workings of the Winx Club. ''Seen in "Lovely Heroines ." Year 77/2009 'July 1: '''Roxy starts at Alfea, majoring in Familiar Magic. Crystal also starts, as a Healing major, and Araña as a Psychomagical Analysis major. '''July 24: '''Roxy wanders across Mirta, Callosity, and Araña doing forbidden magic, though they cover it up. ''Seen in "Blood Magic ." '''August 19: '''In accordance with Cloud Tower tradition, a group of seniors prank Alfea by scattering a bunch of age changer spells among the school. So as not to cause a panic, the teachers don't tell their students about the prank... but they do teach them how to deal with it. Still, a panic is caused. ''Seen in "By Any Other Age." '' Year 79/2011 '''June 19: '''Sky and Bloom are married and Brandon and Stella are married in a double wedding. ''June 30: '''Roxy graduates from Alfea. '''July 15: '''Roxy and Andy Day are married. '''September 30: '''Andrea Day is born. Year 80/2012 '''April 12: '''Flora and Helia are married. '''October 31: '''Tecna and Riven begin an affair due to Tecna wanting someone more exciting than Timmy and Riven wanting someone calmer than Musa. '''December 30: '''Lara of Linphea is born. Year 81/2013 '''January 12: '''Story of Romula is born. '''March 19: '''Musa catches Tecna and Riven kissing, finds out that the two have been having an affair, and leaves Riven despite her pregnancy. '''June 30: '''Flora is killed by a venomous plant. '''August 30: '''Morgan Day of Earth is born. '''November 13: Rainier of Melody is born. '''December 24: '''Princess Dafne Peters of Eraklyon is born. '''December 25: '''Princess Anya Brandon of Solaria is born. '''December 30: '''Mirta and Helia are married. Year 82/2014 '''February 9: '''Grace Smith of Zenith is born '''August 1: '''Heketoro, Helios, and Raiden of Linphea are born. Year 96/2028 '''July 30: '''Morgan is attacked by a group of four men who claim that she is the Lupa. Year 98/2030 '''July 1: '''Story, Morgan, Grace, Lara, Anya, Zee, Heketoro, and Dafne start at Alfea. Rainier and Claire start at Cloud Tower. Helios starts at Oskuria College, and Raiden starts at Redfountain. '''July 2: '''Rainier and Grace meet by chance for the first time.